La Mejor Navidad
by Daryaak
Summary: ¡Otra historia de Lily y James! Lily se está lamentando el no haberle dicho que sí a James, ya que hora no la pescaba, pero una conversación con sirius le abre los ojos.


hola!!!

bueno... este oneshot es un regalo de navidad!! espero que les guste y que lo disfruten!

feliz navidad!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Mejor Navidad**

Lily Evans se encontraba en la solitaria Sala Común de Gryffindor. Estaban de vacaciones y aquel día era 25 de diciembre, ósea, Navidad. Y bueno¿Navidad no es una época para pasarla en familia, en paz, con alegría y felicidad? Pero, para Lily Evans, aquel era el día más triste de su vida por dos cosas. Uno: no estaba con su familia, todo porque la familia del prometido de su hermana los había invitado a pasar la Navidad con ellos, y su hermana con su prometido la odiaban, entonces sus padres le pidieron que ella se quedara en el colegio, y ella aceptó para no estropearles la fiesta a sus padres. Y dos: el hombre del cual estaba enamorada desde hacía dos años y medios ya no la pescaba, digamos que había madurado, pero al madurar se había olvidado de ella. Antes la perseguía pidiéndole una cita y ella lo rechazó de diferentes formas, ahora él ya no la pescaba, a no ser que fuera necesario. La chica suspiró mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido, y se sintió peor al recordar la conversación, digamos que la aclaración, que tuvo con el mejor amigo de su enamorado: Sirius Black.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°

- ¡Evans! – exclamó el chico de pelo negro azulado y hermosos ojos azules marinos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Black? – le preguntó ella de mala forma.

- ¿Que qué quiero? – le espetó él, furioso – te quiero aclarar algunos puntos – la agarró del brazo y la llevó a un aula vacía – mira, yo sé muy bien que James no se a portado bien contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que sus intenciones no sean verdaderas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó ella.

- ¿Sabes lo que ha sufrido mi amigo por ti? – le espetó él - ¡No es el mismo de siempre! Mira, a mí me da lo mismo si mi amigo se enamora, él siempre me dice que es hermoso, pero yo no lo creo al ver a mi amigo así, desanimado, sin ganas de hacer nada¿se puede saber qué te hizo aparte de pedirte salir¡nada! Y tú lo único que haces es romperle el corazón cada vez que abres la boca, pero ahora se acabó, Evans – la miró con los ojos llenos de rabia – llevamos exactamente una semana y media en el colegio y James no te ha dirigido la palabra – la miró detenidamente – no creas que yo y Remus somos tontos, Evans, nosotros sí nos damos cuenta que tú estás enamorada de nuestro amigo – la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida¿cómo se dieron cuenta? – y es por eso que él y yo te tratamos mal, con frialdad¿nunca te has preguntado por qué Remus te empezó a tratar con frialdad desde mediados de sexto? – la chica asintió, mientras esperaba entre temerosa la respuesta – porque nosotros sí nos dimos cuenta que tú estas enamorada de James, si nos dimos cuenta que siempre le decía que no a sus peticiones, pero veíamos el amor en tus ojos – la miró – nunca te vamos a perdonar lo que has hecho sufrir a nuestro amigo, diciéndole que no cuando te mueres por decir sí.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó Lily.

- ¿Crees que no sabemos cómo actúan los enamorados? Tenemos suficiente con ver a James, tú no actúas tan diferente – le respondió él.

- Black – dijo Lily luego de un silencio - ¿tú sabes por qué James ya no me pesca? – lo miró con los ojos cristalinos.

- Lamento decirte, Evans, que se rindió – le contestó él – de verdad siento mucho que ahora, que le haces caso a tu corazón, él se haya rendido y… y ya no quiera saber nada de Lily Evans. Según él ya se olvidó de ti – Lily sintió como si clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón – pero yo lo conozco bien, y sé que aún no lo hace, y que nunca lo va a hacer – se dirigió a la puerta – pero él ya no te va a pedir una cita nunca más, Evans, ahora la que tiene que hacer el esfuerzo de reconquistarlo eres tú – y salió de allí dejando a una sorprendida y apenada Lily Evans.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Lily tomó un cojín y escondió su rostro en él mientras las lágrimas salían sin control de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

- ¿Por qué? – Murmuraba mientras miraba el fuego borrosamente por causa de las lágrimas - ¿por qué lo tuve que rechazar¿Por qué no le dije sí a la primera¿Por qué ahora no me pesca¿Por qué?

- ¿Evans? – escucho que la llamaban. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con el chico por el cual estaba llorando. Sus hermosos ojos avellanas la miraban preocupadamente - ¿Evans, qué te pasa? – le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin quitar sus ojos esmeraldas de los avellanas de él. Se sentía reconfortada al ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Se paró de un salto y abrazo al chico con todas sus fuerzas. No se quería separar de él, no podía vivir sin él. Escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

James Potter no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer la pelirroja, pero igual la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba el pelo color rojo.

-Lily¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó él.

-Lo siento mucho, James, de verdad lo siento mucho – le dijo ella entre lágrimas – yo no quise, te lo juro que no quise, no sé por qué siempre lo hacía. Me arrepiento tanto, tanto – lo abrazó con más fuerzas

James la miró sin entender¿qué sentía¿De qué se arrepentía¿Qué no quiso hacer?

- Lily¿de qué hablas? – le preguntó él.

-De… de lo que ha pasado estos dos años y medios – le respondió ella – yo de verdad no sé por qué siempre te decía que no, James, cuando en el fondo lo único que quería era decirte que sí.

James la miró sorprendido.

- Lily¿qué…?

- Quiero que vengas conmigo a Hosmeade, James – lo interrumpió ella. James la miró sorprendido¿le estaba pidiendo una cita?

- Me… ¿me estás pidiendo una cita, Lily? – preguntó él, sin creérselo.

- Sí – le respondió ella en un susurro.

James se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió a mirada, peor no por mucho tiempo, ya que luego la bajó. Luego de unos segundos, sintió una mano en su barbilla y que alguien le subía la cara, hasta que se volvió a encontrar con los ojos de James. Él se acercó a ella hasta que la besó. Lily no dudó un segundo en corresponderle. El beso estaba lleno de ternura, dulzura, amor, entre otras cosas. ¡Tanto tiempo habían esperado para poder estar así! Luego de unos segundos¿o fueron minutos? Ambos se separaron y se miraron sonrientes.

- Lily, te amo – le dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Yo también te amo, James – le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ambos se fueron acercando nuevamente hasta que se besaron, nuevamente.

El amor de Lily y James Potter vivirá por siempre y siempre estarán en el corazón de Harry Potter, quien una noche de Navidad sintió su alma junto a él y supo que ellos lo amaron y que siempre iban a estar con él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y?? que les parecio??

espero que les haya gustado!!!!!

bueno... quizas que haga una segunda parte de cuando van a Hosmeade... que les parece?? ustedes son los que deciden!!!!

cudense yfeiz navidad!

reviews please!!

chau!!


End file.
